Sailor moon the new procterate PILOT: Cyber evil
by theimortalone
Summary: In a spinoff series after the battle with galaxia is over, a new evil sweeps over the world and encases all the sailor soldiers in crystal. the only hope left lies in jake resurecting the soveriegn procterate.


Sailor Moon The new proctorate #1 Cyber evil.  
  
Sailor moon is the property of Toei. The American names are the property of DIC/Cloverweigh.  
  
After the great battle with Galaxia peace settled over the galaxy. But unknown to anybody that a new evil was about to invade from the one place nobody would expect. One that would take out all of it's defenders in one deafening blow.  
  
On earth Rei is sweeping in front of her grandpa's temple. She looks up into the sky and gets a sudden flash of fear.  
  
"Grandpa"  
  
After a few seconds her grandpa comes out.  
  
"What is it Rei?"  
  
"I don't know. I just got a sudden feeling of dread." Rei frowns.  
  
"So did I but I think it was just that chilidog I had."  
  
"I'm serious." Rei scolds.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Go to the sacred fire if you are really worried."  
  
Rei goes inside and sits down in front of the fire.  
  
"I am flame. Flame is life. I am flame. Flame is life. Sacred fire please tell me what gave me a bad feeling."  
  
Her eyes snap open.  
  
"No. NO!" Rei's face has a terror look on it.  
  
No sooner does the scream leave her lips that she is frozen in some kind of crystal. Meanwhile the others suffer the same fate.  
  
"I can feel an evil presence approaching. Is this the end?"  
  
"If it is then I am glad to be spending it with you."  
  
They both yell as a crystal capture them. Meanwhile Pluto keeps her vigil in the gateway of time.  
  
"Something is very wrong. I can't tell what it is."  
  
Her time crystal explodes and she yells as she is encased in crystal. In those few minutes all of the sailor scouts were lost to the earth. All hope was lost.  
  
""Cyber evil.""  
  
"Hi my name is Jacob. I live in Seattle Washington. I'm just a regular boy. Or at least I was until one day when my life was changed forever."  
  
A young boy with light short hair and average height walks up the steps to a high school and enters it.  
  
"Hey Jacob." A cute girl says.  
  
"Hi Susie." Jacob says.  
  
"So did you do that book report?"  
  
Jacob freezes up.  
  
"Doh I knew there was something I forgot." Jacob slaps him forehead.  
  
"Mr. Bellum is going to have your head. You have been forgetting too much lately."  
  
"Tell me quick what the book is about. Maybe I can fake one up on my study period."  
  
Susie shakes her head and decides to help him. Meanwhile in the computer room a nerdish boy is sitting in front of one of the bigger computers. On screen he is typing in code. Finally he sits back and a smirk comes over his face.  
  
"Finally. It's almost complete. They will all pay for calling me stupid."  
  
The boy hits return. Suddenly the scream comes to life with a bright light. The boy screams as the light envelops him. When it fades he is gone. A teacher walks in. He looks around and seems to not find what he was looking for.  
  
"Simon?"  
  
Later on Jacob walks slowly to his English class with his head hanging low. He enters and sits down.  
  
"Okay class. It's time for your book reports. I have decided to make them oral this time."  
  
The whole class groans.  
  
"Okay we are going to go in alphabetical order by first name."  
  
4 students get up and tell their reports and it finally comes to Jacob. He stands up and notices his hands are sweating like crazy. He gulps and walks up to the front of the class.  
  
"Okay now first tell us what book you are reviewing."  
  
Jacob gulps and looks up at the class.  
  
"My book is.." Jacob says with high-pitched voice.  
  
He clears his voice and his face turns red as everybody laughs at him.  
  
"That's enough." The teacher scolds.  
  
"Uh my book is treasure island. Uh it's about this boy that ends up on a pirate ship or something. There's this pirate on the island."  
  
"Did you really read this book?"  
  
"Of course I did mam."  
  
"Then why do you sound so unsure?"  
  
"Uh I didn't get much sleep last night. I always have a bad memory when I don't get much sleep." Jacob lies.  
  
The teacher sighs and shakes her head.  
  
"Okay then you will have this ready by tomorrow or I will give you an f for the term."  
  
Jacob wipes the sweat from his forehead and sits down. After class something is happening in the computer room. The same monitor that sucked Simon in starts flashing strange images on the screen. Suddenly Simon flies out of the screen and lands hard on the floor. But something has changed about him. His hair is blond and sticking straight up. He seems more buffed up and when he opens his eyes, they are yellow. He stands up and looks at a strange device in his hand.  
  
"I understand my master. I shall do as you wish."  
  
A teacher shows up in the doorway.  
  
"Simon there you are? What did you do to your hair?"  
  
Simon blasts the teacher with the device.  
  
"Simon is dead. I am now called Dinamatrix."  
  
After school Jacob starts heading for school. Suddenly Dinamatrix appears out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"All you need to know is that someone needs you."  
  
Dinamatrix points his device at Jacob but before he can shoot, A golden rose pierces his back.  
  
"Who dares?"  
  
"I do." A masked figure in a black robe responds.  
  
The device in Dinamatrix's hand goes crazy. Beams of energy shoots out and strikes a nearby plant. Suddenly it mutates and comes to life.  
  
"This will take care of you."  
  
Dinamatrix looks at Jacob.  
  
"I will get you later."   
  
Dinamatrix is sucked into the device and it disappears.  
  
The robed figure attacks the plant with his staff but the plant breaks it in half with its strong limbs.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Something inside of his robe reacts and he takes it out. He points it at Jacob and smiles.  
  
"I've found you at last."  
  
He takes out a red staff and throws it to Jacob.  
  
"Take this. Hold it up and yells proctorate red."  
  
"Are you crazy? I'm not fighter. Besides I don't even know you."  
  
"You did at one time. Please trust me."  
  
Jacob shrugs and puts the staff up into the air.  
  
"Protectorate red!"  
  
A transformation occurs and a dark robe appears over his body.   
  
"I know now what I must do." Jacob smiles.  
  
He rushes the plant monster and pushes a button to release a knife at the end. He slashes at the limbs and cuts them off one by one. But they keep on growing back.  
  
"Use your finishing move!"  
  
"Jacob holds down the button and the staff glows red."  
  
"Red rain!"  
  
Fire rains down on the plant and disintegrates it. Jacob powers down.  
  
"What am I?"  
  
"You are just one of a team of heroes that will soon be formed. As soon as I find the others. I sense a great evil has influenced this world once more." Jake says seriously.  
  
"I am not a hero. I am merely a student that can barely pass his classes."  
  
"I seem to remember a certain other hero that is just like you." A voice says.  
  
Jacob looks around.  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
"I did." Luna walks up.  
  
"A talking cat?"  
  
"Hey Luna. How are things going?" Jake smiles.  
  
"Not good. Ever since the scouts disappeared, everything has an ominous feeling to it." Luna frowns.  
  
"Yeah I was just telling Jacob that I sense a new evil."  
  
Jacob waves his hands in front of Jake's face.  
  
"Uh hello. Confused teenager here. What role do I play in all of this?"  
  
"I told you. You are just one of a team of resurrected heroes that, when joined together, will be unstoppable."  
  
That night Jacob sits down to read as much of the book as he can but he falls asleep after reading page one. The next day he walks to school in dread knowing that he is dead. He walks in head hanging low and sits down. He is surprised to see an unfamiliar teacher walk in.  
  
"Hello. Ms. Bellum won't be coming in today."  
  
Jacob sighs in relief and wipes the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Your luck Jacob. But just wait until Ms. Bellum returns." Susie smiles.  
  
Jacob gulps. Meanwhile in an unknown location, Sailor Moon lies encased in crystal, completely motionless and seemingly devoid of life. Suddenly her brooch comes to life and her fingers move slightly.  
  
The end.  
  
  
  



End file.
